


Feliz Navidad

by BloodyCherry



Series: Drabbles y One shots Adlock [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCherry/pseuds/BloodyCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia fue publicada en mi blog de Tumblr.</p></blockquote>





	Feliz Navidad

-Hoy es 24 de diciembre, Nochebuena -anunció el locutor-, les deseamos que pasen una feliz velada con sus familiares y amigos.

Sherlock miró de reojo la radio del taxi que ahora emitía un anuncio tras otro con esas irritantes voces de niños cantando villancicos de fondo. El conductor debió de ver la expresión de Sherlock, porque inmediatamente bajó el volumen de la radio y le habló por primera vez.

-Parece preocupado, ¿no tiene aún un buen regalo para su señora? -el hombre rió, pero Sherlock no cambió de expresión.

-No estoy casado -susurró secamente.

-Oh. Disculpe.

Sherlock asintió aceptando la disculpa y continuó mirando las calles a través de la ventana. El conductor había notado que no tenía ganas de hablar, de modo que no volvió a dirigirle la palabra durante el resto del trayecto. Un rato después, al llegar a su casa (un viejo y pequeño apartamento suficiente para él solo), se tumbó en el sofá con un cigarrillo y su ordenador como cualquier otro día. La Navidad no le hacía dar saltos de alegría precisamente, pero aquella, la primera que iba a pasar solo, le hacía echar de menos a sus amigos, que seguramente se reunirían como cada año.

Envió un ”Feliz Navidad” a Molly, la única que sabía dónde estaba y a la que debía mucho (incluso se arrepentía de haberla infravalorado durante tanto tiempo). Ella contestó con un “Igualmente” seguido de una carita sonrojada enviando un beso. Después de aquello, el detective volvió a quedarse solo con su ordenador hasta que se quedó dormido.

Un golpeteo en la puerta lo despertó horas después, ya de noche. Con cuidado, abrió una rendija y se encontró a una sonriente Irene Adler, a la que dejó pasar y ayudó a dejar las bolsas que llevaba en la encimera de la diminuta cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -espetó el detective.

-Me aburría estar escondida y supuse que a ti también, así que… te busqué. 

-¿Cómo que me has estado buscando? Nos puedes poner en peligro a los dos ¿sabes?

-No soy tonta, Sherlock. No es la primera vez que hago algo así; no te preocupes, no nos va a pasar nada.

Aún desconfiando, el detective miró las bolsas y se dio cuenta de que eran de un local de comida para llevar.

\- Espero que esta “sorpresita navideña” sea un poco mejor que la última…

Irene negó con la cabeza.

-Me debes una cena. Es Nochebuena y estamos solos, no puedes negarte. 

-Claro… -sonrió Sherlock dándose por vencido- Ya aclararemos el resto.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada en mi blog de Tumblr.


End file.
